An Offbeats Christmas special Scene 2: doing Christmas shopping and performing Christmas songs
Transcript (At the shopping mall, the Offbeats were excited.) Betty Anne bongo: Oh boy! We're looking forward to go to the Christmas concert! August: I know betty anne! This is so exciting! Tommy: We get to sing some songs! Repunzil: let’s do a lot of christmas shopping betty Anne bongo: cool! Let’s do this! (they do some Christmas shopping while singing rock around the shops) Betty Anne bongo: Come on everybody, there’s a whole lot of shopping going on! Got to get a-moving, there’s some picking and a-choosing to be done! We’re going crazy. We can’t be lazy. Betty anne Bongo, Tommy, August, and Repunzil: It’s only days we have left... the rush has begun. Betty Anne bongo: Come on everybody, there’s a whole lot of shopping going on! Got to get a-moving, there’s some picking and a-choosing to be done! They’ve got the sizes at lovely prices, I’m going to buy these today or they will be gone. Can’t afford to stop, Betty anne Bongo, Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Got to pop into a shop before they close. I’m rocking ‘round the shops ‘til I drop And it’s time to go home. Betty Anne bongo: Come on everybody, there’s a whole lot of shopping going on! Tommy, August and Repunzil: We're shopping, high street hopping Betty Anne bongo: Got to get a-moving, there’s some picking and a-choosing to be done! Tommy, August and Repunzil: We're shopping, high street hopping Betty Anne bongo: I've got a bargain for uncle Marvin, We'll have a laugh when we see him trying it on! Come on everybody, there’s a whole lot of shopping going on! Tommy, August and Repunzil: We're shopping, high street hopping Betty Anne bongo: Got to get a-moving, there’s some picking and a-choosing to be done! Tommy, August and Repunzil: We're shopping, high street hopping Betty Anne bongo: I bought some chocolates with lovely soft bits, There was a box full but now the top layers gone! (repeat chorus) Betty Anne bongo: Come on everybody, there’s a whole lot of shopping going on! Tommy, August and Repunzil: We're shopping, high street hopping Betty Anne bongo: Got to get a-moving, there’s some picking and a-choosing to be done! Tommy, August and Repunzil: We're shopping, high street hopping Betty Anne bongo: I've found a record for Aunty Ethel, She's rather deaf but she'll still be jiving along!! (they sang all the way, until the end) betty Anne bongo: Hey Guys, guess what, we’ve buyed all the things, Then we saw Santa And his grotto, then we saw people, This means we get to do our Christmas concert at the theater and sing some songs! Let’s change our Santa outfits and i’ll Change my hair to a candy cane hair Colour and wear a sparkly red and green dress! Tommy, August, and Repunzil: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Betty Anne bongo: let’s do this! (So they went to the theater together. Later, at the Christmas concert. The music director had an announcement.) Music Director: Ladies and gentlemen, the rock 'n' roll concert is proud to present you - the Offbeats! The music director walked offstage as the audience clapped and applauded. The curtain raised to reveal the Offbeats, they have worn Santa outfits. Betty Anne bongo had an announcement. Betty Anne bongo: Thank you! Thank you very much! Just look at those kids in the audience, you like my Christmas outfit, my panel jumpsuit which is sparkly with red and green looks, with a belt made of candy canes, and anyone wanna look of my shoes made of Christmas cookies? Wow, enough talk, Let's play some Christmas music! (Got her cd disc) And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! (The music plays) Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas day And man will live forever more Because of Christmas day Betty Anne: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible said (with Tommy, Repunzil And August) Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today And man will live forever more Because of Christmas day Tommy, Repunzil And August: Mary's boy child Jesus christ Was born on Christmas day Betty Anne: While shepherds watch their flocks by night They see a bright new shining star (with Tommy, repunzil And August) They hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today And man will live forever more, because of Christmas day Tommy, Repunzil And August: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day Tommy And August: For a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter People shouted, "Let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace" Betty Anne: Now Joseph and his wife, Mary Came to Bethlehem that night They found no place to bear her child, not a single room was in sight Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas day Tommy, Repunzil And August: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day Tommy And August: Oh a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter People shouted, "let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace" Tommy, Repunzil And August: Oh my Lord, when in the crib they found him Oh my Lord, a golden halo crowned him Oh my Lord, they gathered all around him To see him and adore Oh my lord, with the child's adoration Oh my Lord, there came great jubilation Oh my Lord, and full of admiration They realized what they had (Betty Anne: Until the sun falls from the sky) (Betty Anne: This day will live forever) Oh my Lord, they had become to doubt you (Betty Anne: So praise the lord) Oh my Lord, what did they know about you? (Betty Anne: He is the truth forever) Oh my Lord, but they were lost without you (betty Anne: So praise the lord) They needed you so bad (Betty Anne: His light is shining on us) Oh my lord, with the child's adoration (Betty Anne: So praise the lord) Oh my Lord, there came great jubilation (Betty Anne: He is a jubilation) Oh my Lord, and full of admiration (Betty Anne: So praise the lord)They realized what they had (Betty Anne: Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord, you sent your son to save us (Betty Anne: Oh praise the lord) Oh my Lord, your very self you gave us (Betty Anne: This day will live forever) Oh my Lord, that sin may not enslave us (Betty Anne: So praise the lord) And love may reign once more Betty Anne bongo: Thank you very much everybody! As you can see, i’ve changed My haircolour to a candy cane hair colour with a gingerbread men hair clip, So, speaking of that, Anyone wants to hear the song called yes we can? Audience: Yeah! Betty Anne bongo: Okay! Let's sing together! Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: used to be afraid of my own shadow used to think id never make the great to scared to even dream the dream unsure of everything it mean but now my hopes are high my life has changed so bring on all your distant horizons make your counts go as deep as the sky yes we can climb the mountain if we all share the load yes we can reach the summit at the end of the road if we lift our hearts to heaven and reach out for the stars yes we can climb the mountain cause the mountain is ours the mountain is ours yes we can, im sure we can never had too much belief in christmas never had a christmas wish come true never quite believed in one baby born under a star should have a thing to do with me or you but now i feel the magic around me and the stars shining down all the way yes we can feel the loving and the hope on the way yes we can keep on trying til the end of the day and theres so many dangers yes we can make this christmas the happiest time Betty Anne bongo: Thank you very much everybody! Oh my goodness! It’s Going to be my favourite song! Anyone wants to hear Puppy love?! Audience: Yeah! Betty Anne bongo: Okay! Let's sing together! Also, It’s done by S club juniors, Calvin Goldspink sings the whole song. Also, Other members Frankie Sandford, Aaron Renfree, Stacey McClean, Rochelle Wiseman, Daisy Evans, Hannah Richings and Jay Asforisdo are the only ones who does not have any solos in this song. (Sings) And they called it puppy love Oh i guess they'll never know How a young heart really feels And why i love her so And they called it puppy love Just because we're in our teens Tell them all oh please tell it isn't fair To take away my only dream I cry each night my tears for you My tears are all in vain I hope and I'll pray that baby some day You'll be back in my arms once again Someone help me, help me please Is the answer up above How can i oh how can i tell them This is not a puppy love Someone help me, help me please Is the answer up above How can i, oh how can i tell them This is not a puppy love Tommy, Repunzil And August: This is not a puppy love This is not a puppy love (Betty Anne bongo: not a puppy love) This is not a puppy love This is not a puppy love betty anne bongo: Thank you! Thank you! I absolutely love that song, why? Because Puppy Love features Goldspink looking through a Rachel Stevens calendar and making a snow stature shaped like her whilst the others are playing in the snow. Later, the band are indoors decorating the house with decorations before finding their presents were Goldspink finds a present for him from Stevens: a puppy. Also, At the end of the video words come up saying, Remember a dog is for life, Not just for Christmas. Anyone wants to hear our Christmas song? Audience: Yeah! Betty Anne bongo: Alright! Let's do it! (Sings) Christmas is a time for wishing It's a time for reminiscing Presents that you opened long ago All the places you remember Christmas shopping in September Stolen kisses beneath the mistletoe So don't forget the reason It's such a special season Though you may be feeling kind of blue And as the snow may come or go The only thing you need to know Christmas always will remember you Betty Anne bongo, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Everybody needs a special Christmas Full of wondrous magic and delight Christmas is a time for making dreams come true So come on with us this Christmas and take flight Winter is on it's way, the snow is slow maybe Santa's is on his sleigh Oh, come on baby Gonna get a grip and ride an shooting star This is our Christmas song And Christmas don't last long So reach out for the Christmas that's in you This is our Christmas song Sing out and sing it strong And all your christmas wishes really will come true I'll remember every joyful Christmas Daddy bring home the Christmas tree Waiting at the window as the snow fell down Hoping Santa wasn't gonna forget me Hanging up your stocking, let get started Carol singers knocking so warm-hearted Better get a move on, Christmas will not wait This is our Christmas song And Christmas don't last long So reach out for the Christmas that's in you This is our christmas song Sing out and sing it strong And all your Christmas wishes really well come true Betty Anne bongo: Wow, guys! You're the number one for dancing! Tommy, August and Repunzil: Thank you, Betty Anne! Betty Anne bongo: Okay, ladies and gentlemen! At christmas, there‘s A chocolate calendar, Last Christmas shopping on the Internet, little boys and girls playing in the snow and having fun, so, Anyone likes to hear sparkle and shine? Audience: Yeah! Betty Anne bongo: Okay! Here we go! Tommy, Repunzil And August: Ooooooooh, Ahhhhh, Oooooh Betty Anne bongo: Okay, everybody, clap your hands I'm a superstar and I'm coming out tonight! I've had a little make over And I'm all dressed up tonight A cheeky drink a naughty wink We'll loosen up alright Stand back and put your shades on Cause I'm about to shine My blinding light will throw you Cause there's no starlight like mine Tommy, Repunzil And August: Ooooh Oooooh Betty Anne bongo, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Sparkle and shine Planets gather round Sparkle and shine Let's all make a dazzling sound Here's something you won't believe It's the first time ever Christmas Eve Betty Anne bongo: I've got my light within me And it's coming out for you I'm dizzy with self confidence Hope you can feel it too I'm lighting up the sky tonight So come on join the party Make the moment last all night And keep the stars all starry Tommy, Repunzil And august: Oooh Oooh Ooooh Oooh Betty Anne bongo, tommy, Repunzil And August: Sparkle and shine Planets gather round Sparkle and shine Let's all make a dazzling sound Here's something you won't believe It's the first time ever Christmas Eve Betty Anne bongo: Yay! Thank you! Thank you! And now's the grand finale! Want to hear Reach for the stars! Audience: Yeah! Betty Anne bongo: Okay! Let's go! (Sings) Christmas tinsel and jingle bells, Presents beneath the tree, ho ho ho ho! August: Father Christmas and his little elves, Making stuff for you and stuff for me! Tommy: Christmas magic wouldn't exist, No reindeer in the snow, no no no no! Repunzil: Angel Gaby hadn't tried to insist, On something only he could know! Betty anne, tommy, Repunzil And August: You want your big Christmas Day, You want your Santa and sleigh Well, don't forget about the baby, who was born in the hay, He was born in the hay! Betty Anne: Danger, danger in the manger Tommy: Don't give baby to a stranger Repunzil: Nasty Herod on his way August: Hide the baby in the hay! Betty anne, Tommy, repunzil And August: Don't be a sheep, just be a king! (King, king, king!) You want your big Christmas Day, You want your Santa and sleigh Well, don't forget about the baby, who was born in the hay, He was born in the, He was born in the hay! Betty Anne bongo: Thank you very much everyone! We're glad you liked it! Goodbye everyone! Then the curtain raised down. Then the music director reappeared. Music Director: Thanks for watching the Offbeats play, everybody! This concludes the Christmas concert for the night. Goodnight, everyone!